Hitotsu no Haato de
by Jessika Sant'Iago
Summary: O que aconteceria se a outra personalidade maluca de Sakura começasse a querer se divertir tomando o corpo da garota? [Sasuke x Sakura] [M, por linguagem e provável Hentai]


**Sinopse:** O que aconteceria se a outra personalidade maluca de Sakura começasse a querer se divertir tomando o corpo da garota?

**Casal:** Sasuke x Sakura

**Gênero: **M, pois não sei o futuro da fanfic XD Talvez haja hentai o.o

* * *

_Naruto não me pertence. Nem gostaria que pertencesse a essa altura do campeonato..._

_

* * *

_

**Hitotsu no Haato de**

**Prólogo**

Haviam sido chamados na sala da Gondaime. Mais uma missão. Dessa vez teriam que levar um pergaminho em segurança até Tsuchikage, na vila oculta da Terra. _"Grande coisa..."_ pensou os três jounins. Caminharam, então, para fora da sala da quinta Hokage, a rebelde Tsunade, que agora abria outra garrafa de sakê.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos três olhando para trás vendo Shizune _arrancar_a garrafa da mão da Shinshou dizendo que a mesma deveria trabalhar.

Saíram do grande prédio principal seguindo cada um na direção de suas respectivas casas. Haviam se tornado jounins a menos de um ano e as missões de grande responsabilidade continuavam os perseguindo. Mesmo podendo completar missões individuais, o time 7 resolveu continuar juntos. Alívio para Tsunade ao saber que sua discípula estava protegida com o portador da Kyuubi e o ultimo do clã Uchiha.

Ultimo? Sim. Sasuke havia conseguido matar seu irmão, mas não considerava isso um mérito. Antes seria uma vitória... Mas agora foi só uma estupidez, no ponto de vista do rapaz que agora tinha longas madeixas negras.

Passaram-se, mais ou menos, uma hora e meia e o time já estava pulando entre as arvores dos arredores de Konoha. Sakura e Naruto tinham sorrisos na face, diferente de Sasuke que mantinha a expressão séria e concentrada.

Pulavam rápido demais. Queriam completar logo aquela missão e voltar para Konoha. Na verdade, pretendiam conseguir uma missão mais complexa que aquela.

Porém, um descuido de Sakura a fez tropeçar e cair. Os outros dois jounins, percebendo a falta da garota de cabelos róseos, desceram para ver o que acontecia. Encontraram a kunoichi massageando uma área roxa de sua _pequena_ testa, resmungando algo incompreensível para ouvidos daquela distancia. Resolveram se aproximar, por fim.

- Itai... - resmungou Sakura, massageando o local ferido. Levantou o rosto para encarar as faces risonhas de seus amigos a sua frente. Estariam gozando dela? - Do que estão rindo, bakas?

- Descuidada - reclamou Sasuke, oferecendo uma mão para a médica-nin levantar. Mas espere... Ela tinha o chamado de baka?

Sakura pegou a mão de Sasuke com força, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair em cima da mesma. O que tinha dado nela? E aquela expressão maliciosa no rosto? Naruto resmungou algo como _"já vi que estou atrapalhando"_e resolveu sair do local, deixando um perplexo Sasuke preso entre as pernas da amiga. Empurrou-a fazendo a menina o soltar. Mesmo assim ela continuava sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

- O que... O que deu em você Sakura? - perguntou limpando sua roupa suja de terra. Olhou para a garota num instante e pode ver que a expressão dela havia mudado para a costumeira face de menina. Será que estava vendo coisas? - Vamos logo...

- H-hai... - disse a kunoichi coçando a cabeça.

Voltaram a pular dentre os galhos das arvores até avistar a cidade vizinha a Konoha. Parariam para descansar e logo recomeçariam seu trajeto.

----

Aquela cidade a noite era linda. Luzes por todos os lados, pessoas de kimonos passeando de um lado para o outro, crianças brincando pelas ruas. Poderia ser bonito a vista do time 7 se eles não estivessem cansados demais para isso.

Estavam em um quarto de hotel. Passariam a noite ali. Sakura praguejava mentalmente o fato de não ter um quarto só para ela. Sentada na varanda, observava o nada com uma expressão séria no rosto. Algo incomum...

- _"O que será que aconteceu hoje na floresta quando eu caí? Eu... Não me lembro de nada..."_- pensava, tentando entender o ocorrido antes da voz de Sasuke invadir a sua mente fazendo-a despertar do que parecia ser um sonho.

Encostou a cabeça na parede, tomando mais um gole do sakê. Não podia beber muito. Era maior de idade, mas era fraca para bebidas. Sabendo disso, Naruto foi até a jovem e retirou a garrafa da mão da kunoichi arrancando um pesado suspiro da mesma. Estava passando tempo demais com Tsunade...

- Hai, hai... Acho que está na hora de dormir... - disse levantando-se e indo ao banheiro para trocar-se.

Em poucos minutos todos já estavam em suas respectivas camas. Sakura olhava, insistentemente, um ponto interessante no teto que ela mesma não conseguia explicar. Desistiu de tentar dormir e resolveu voltar à varanda. Passou por Naruto, para depois passar por Sasuke. Neste, parou por um segundo. Sentiu uma pontada nas têmporas.

- N-nani?

- Shhh!

Sakura se encontrava em cima do Uchiha numa posição bem constrangedora, concluía o rapaz. Um dedo na boca do mesmo fazia menção de que não fizesse barulho. Olhou para Naruto, o qual roncava. Visto que o loiro não havia acordado, voltou sua atenção para o jounin abaixo de si. Estava satisfeita com a expressão assustada do mesmo. Sendo assim, sorriu vitoriosa e voltou com a face maliciosa de antes.

Sasuke não estava entendendo nada. O que havia dado na kunoichi afinal? Queria empurrá-la dali, mas o que o deixava nervoso era o fato de não conseguir tal feito. Estava se entregando as investidas da garota de cabelos róseos, afinal? Seria aquela a mesma Sakura que sempre corava quando seus olhos se encontravam com os dele?

Se ela estava querendo brincar com ele, conseguiu. O ultimo sobrevivente do clã Uchiha entrou na brincadeira de Sakura e inverteu as posições prendendo-a entre seus braços. Olhava seu corpo esguio de cima abaixo. Não podia negar que a menina havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Mas não podia negar também que era sua parceira de time e amiga de infância. Levantou o rosto para encontrar as esmeraldas, a pouco, torneadas com um tom malicioso. Surpreendeu-se com a face assustada da médica-nin...

_Continua..._

----

**Yo, minna Bom... Isso é um prólogo! Não sei quantos capítulos terão, não sei o que irá acontecer o.o Tenho algumas idéias na mente... Mas vamos ver no que vai dar né?**

**p.s - lembrando que é um prólogo, os outros capítulos seriam maiores, né?**

**Espero que tenham gostado até aqui (: Até o próximo capítulo ou antes... Eu surto as vezes, neh... u.u'**

_Revisada: 3.02.2010_


End file.
